


Whirlwind

by Usami_chan13



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1sentencefic, F/M, gamma set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is forever, as free as the wind, and nothing else matters till it comes again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence set Gamma from the [1sentence community](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/).
> 
> The themes kind of jump around within the Sonic continuity and are mostly independent of each other. However, some of the themes reference something specific, such as one of the Sonic games or something from the _Sonic X_ anime. If that's the case, I put a note by the theme in the off-chance someone would like to look it up. But hopefully, the sentences still make sense without them.

**#1 – ring**  
She was used to collecting golden rings, so they were usually nothing special to her; still, she couldn’t help but squeal over the simple gold band he presented her.

 **#2 – hero**  
‘Sonic the Hedgehog’ was such a famous name nowadays, and everyone knew how he often saved the world; still, not many people knew that much about him, and she felt special being one of the few who did.

 **#3 – memory**  
Whenever she looked back on her life, she would always see him; saving her, protecting her, helping her…he was always there when she needed him.

 **#4 – box**  
His greatest fear was being trapped; he loved his freedom, and he didn’t think he could give it up for anything…or any _one_.

 **#5 – run**  
Watching the world blur together as he sped through it, he found it a strange comfort – it helped ease his mind whenever he thought too much about _her_.

 **#6 – hurricane**  
She watched as he quickly stormed through Eggman’s robot army, destroying every machine in his wake.

 **#7 – wings**  
People often told her that the only way she would ever catch him was if she could fly; she would always answer that she would learn how to if it meant being with him.

 **#8 – cold (Sonic and the Secret Rings)**  
“Here, I brought this for you,” she said as she placed the book amidst the mess of tissues, “since you’re supposed to be resting, and I _know_ you’ll get bored.”

 **#9 – red (Sonic Riders)**  
After he thought about it, though, he realized that she had every right to be angry – after all, he had risked her life and could have gotten her killed.

 **#10 – drink**  
Lifting his glass, he gently toasted to her; he wasn’t much for champagne, but it was her birthday after all, and a little wouldn’t kill him.

 **#11 – midnight**  
He arrived rather late that night in Station Square, but he knew she wouldn’t mind if he dropped by her apartment.

 **#12 – temptation**  
It wasn’t like he never thought about it – he was _fifteen_ , after all – but he felt she was still too young for that.

 **#13 – view (Sonic Adventure 2)**  
Normally seeing the bright blue planet from space would be breathtaking; now, all she could see was the plummeting capsule exploding in the atmosphere.

 **#14 – music**  
He wasn’t sure about it at first, but eventually he didn’t mind letting her listen to him play the guitar.

 **#15 – silk**  
Her quills were much softer and smoother than his, and he liked to run his fingers through them when she was asleep.

 **#16 – cover**  
Placing the blanket over his body, she smiled and marveled at how he looked like a little boy when he slept.

 **#17 – promise**  
“Don’t worry, Amy,” he said with a wink, “I’ll always protect you.”

 **#18 – dream**  
She always imagined a small, simple wedding with their closest friends…on the beach, if she could convince him of it.

 **#19 – candle**  
He glanced up from the cake, watching as the dim light from the tiny fire danced across her face, and was surprised when he couldn’t think of a wish to make.

 **#20 – talent**  
There were so many times she tried to stay angry with him, but a simple flash of his smile was all it took to weaken her resolve until she forgave him.

 **#21 – silence**  
He disappeared in a thundering boom, but the echoing quiet was more deafening now that she was alone.

 **#22 – journey**  
He had been on so many adventures, seen so many things, and done more than most did in their entire lifetime, but it never seemed to be enough; something seemed to be missing, but he could never figure out what.

 **#23 – fire**  
She had seen that look before – that intense spark in his eyes when he grew excited – but this was the first time she saw it directed at her.

 **#24 – strength**  
He never really thought about it before, but she must have a lot of courage to continue loving him after everything he’s put her through.

 **#25 – mask (Sonic X, ep. 42)**  
She pretended she was fine, and that the date didn’t matter…but it really did hurt that he never showed.

 **#26 – ice**  
He wrapped his arms around her shivering form, gently pulling her closer to keep her warm.

 **#27 – fall (Sonic X, ep. 76)**  
His eyes widened when her ship exploded and the shockwaves sent her plunging into the aqueous planet; catching her limp body, he prayed for her to open her eyes as they descended further into the planet’s core.

 **#28 – forgotten**  
Her greatest fear was being left behind; that one day he would just walk away, and live his life as though she never existed.

 **#29 – dance**  
He was more of the break-dancer type, but if he could hold her close like this, then he supposed slow dancing wasn’t _so_ bad.

 **#30 – body (Sonic Adventure)**  
At first he didn’t recognize her, and when he did he was shocked; he knew it was years since they last saw each other, but when had she… _grown_?

 **#31 – sacred (Sonic X, ep. 09)**  
They were just shells, but she made it just for him and worked so hard on it…and for a moment, he thought that perhaps it was a special charm after all.

 **#32 – farewells (Sonic CD)**  
She barely had time to thank him for saving her from Eggman and Metal Sonic before he left, but she had a feeling they would meet again someday.

 **#33 – world**  
He had traveled throughout the entire planet and didn’t like going to where he’s already been, but she was one of the few reasons he kept coming back.

 **#34 – formal (Sonic and the Black Knight)**  
Caliburn said it was customary to bow before the Lady of the Water, but it was weird because she looked _just like_ Amy, and Amy would never ask him to do that.

 **#35 – fever**  
Her heart beat so much faster whenever she saw him, flooding her body with a rush of warmth and forcing it to move on its own.

 **#36 – laugh**  
He always knew how to get a giggle out of her when she was upset…even if _he_ was the reason she was upset in the first place.

 **#37 – lies (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood)**  
He tried to convince himself that it _didn’t_ matter if she had a boyfriend or not, but he couldn’t explain the immense relief he felt when she admitted that Dexter wasn’t real.

 **#38 – forever**  
So many people told her to just give up and let it go, but she wouldn’t; no matter what happened, she would _always_ love him.

 **#39 – overwhelmed (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)**  
Sinking to her knees, she buried her face in her hands as her sobs echoed through the empty space around them; this was impossible, he just _couldn’t_ be dead!

 **#40 – whisper**  
He spoke the words so softly, but before she could ask what he meant he was gone again.

 **#41 – wait**  
He normally wasn’t a patient person, but he didn’t mind hanging back a bit to let her catch up.

 **#42 – talk**  
She couldn’t help but smile as he rambled (it was rare to see him so nervous, but it was so cute), and she gently interrupted, “I don’t care what we _do_ , Sonic, as long as _we_ do something.”

 **#43 – search (Sonic Heroes)**  
They had their own reasons for helping her look for her hero – Cream for Cheese’s brother, Chocola; Big for Froggy – but with their help, she knew they’d find him.

 **#44 – hope**  
So maybe he didn’t feel that way about her _now_ , but she was sure that, someday, he would start seeing her as more than just a friend.

 **#45 – eclipse**  
She tried so hard to get his attention, but it seemed that there were so many other things more important to him than she was.

 **#46 – gravity**  
He wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to her, but it was such a strong force that sometimes it was so hard to resist.

 **#47 – highway (Sonic X, ep. 52)**  
Her feet pounded against the pavement as she ran as fast as she could down the familiar road; it was him, it just had to be, and he was heading straight for her house.

 **#48 – unknown (Sonic Unleashed)**  
He watched her run off, and he had to wonder if he really looked _so_ different that she couldn’t recognize him.

 **#49 – lock**  
He gently took her hand in his, and smiled as their fingers automatically intertwined.

 **#50 – breathe**  
Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers; her intoxicating presence filled his senses, leaving him dizzy and hungry for more.


End file.
